


and miles to go before I steep

by katsukiy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tea, actually who put some plot in my porn, there's not much anyway but yknow, you'll understand this one later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “Zvezdochka,” Viktor whispers, surprised, but his smile kind of freezes when Yuuri crawls even closer and wraps his hands around his calves, pulling them outwards.





	and miles to go before I steep

Viktor likes routine.

He’s a creature of habit, you see. He’s been used to the rhythm of the ice for all his life, so that’s no wonder: his biological clock is strictly set, and there’s no way he’ll wake up later than six am even when he’d give anything for it to; he’ll make breakfast, brush his teeth, have a shower, get dressed and ready for the day. The day, which usually consisted of going to the rink and wearing his body out with training and, later in time, going to the rink and making _Yuuri_ wear his body out with training.

The thing is, habits are bound to change. He’d thought they wouldn’t, after twenty-eight years of the same pattern of actions ingrained into his being, but they did. Katsuki Yuuri weaseled his way into the blank spaces, making them bright and beautiful, and even now, happily retired with no real plan, he lets him keep this. “This” being his routine, _mostly_ unchanged.

 

So, Viktor likes routine. He also likes the quiet.

Having more time for himself has given him the possibility to _really_ enjoy it - especially since the already mentioned biological clock won’t budge, and Yuuri appears to be physically incapable of opening his eyes before the sun has been set for at least two hours.

Now, he wakes up at six am, makes breakfast (for two), brushes his teeth, has a quick shower and leaves his pajamas (comfy pants with no underwear) on, pours himself a cup of tea and just- sits.

Sometimes Makkachin will come and rest his fluffy head on Viktor’s lap, and he’ll scratch it mindlessly for a while, sipping away, back against the couch, looking at no particular point of the wall. It’s relaxing, a limbo of not quite silence, the sounds of the city and the chirping of birds coming from the window the only fixed point in the effortless drifting of his mind.

 

Today, he’s already gone through every step before the last, and the tea smells particularly good, too, but there’s no Makkachin in sight.

Viktor smiles a little, thinking about the poodle snuggled up in Yuuri’s arms like they were this morning (he may or may have not snapped a picture), and lets himself relax against the cushions, the mug warming pleasantly his fingers.

He’s ready to stare at the wall for a good half an hour and then go pick up the dirty laundry, so he’s really surprised to see Yuuri shuffle into the room, looking every kind of sleep mussed in his oversized t-shirt and boxers, spot him and drop to his knees right in front of him, on the carpet.

 

“ _Zvezdochka_ ,” Viktor whispers, surprised, but his smile kind of freezes when Yuuri crawls even closer and wraps his hands around his calves, pulling them outwards. When the muscles of Viktor’s legs give some resistance, he grunts, and Viktor widens his thighs automatically, spreading them apart enough for Yuuri’s head to fit between them. Which is what he does.

 

“Love?” he questions, just as Yuuri nuzzles his crotch, and his voice itches on the final letter.

 

Brown eyes look up at him, half lidded, and Yuuri’s fingers graze his sweats, moving upwards, slow but sure, a question as much as an answer, and Viktor just gulps and nods.

 

Yuuri’s nails scratch on his hip a little as they slip inside his pants, and Viktor shivers. He can feel the push and pull of the elastic around his waist as it gives in begrudgingly and goes back to the original position, as Yuuri closes his fist around his already embarrassingly hard cock and pulls it out, just that, letting the pants press snugly on him again, just around Viktor’s balls.

 

It’s already maddening, but there’s a certain sweetness to Yuuri’s expression when he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, and Viktor’s throat gets really tight.

 

Watching Yuuri’s pink tongue work around the tip of his cock with kitten licks is even more destroying than feeling it, and it’s just when his fingers start spasming that Viktor realizes he still has them clutched on his tea.

 

Yuuri seems just marginally more awake when he blinks up at him, mumbles “Don’t spill it,” and closes his lips around his dick, giving it an experimental suck. Viktor curses and tries to put the mug down, somewhere, anywhere, but Yuuri’s eyes stare holes into his face, all movement stopped, and Viktor gets it. Yuuri wants him to _keep drinking_.

 

His hand trembles, but he manages to bring the mug back to his mouth, and Yuuri makes a rumbly sound and licks a stripe on his length, and the tea burns a little but it tastes _heavenly_ , best than everything he’s ever had before - he suspects it’s not because of the new brand he bought.

 

The fingers around his shaft are hot points of contact on his skin as they start moving, and Viktor tries his best not to roll his hips into it, to stay still, while Yuuri’s tongue cups the underside of his head and slides up, the point of it dipping into the slit, catching drops of precome, and Viktor swallows a shout, nibbles on the ceramic to gulp another sip of tea.

 

Yuuri is taking his time, lazily jacking him while he licks and worries gently at the flesh, nuzzling and nosing like he’s got all the time in the world. And he has, because Viktor would let Yuuri sleepily blowjob him any day, for how many hours he’d like, but _right now_ , he really needs to be in his mouth, and that’s what he babbles, he doesn’t know in what language, pawing with his free hand at black unruly hair, which- makes Yuuri actually stop again.

 

Viktor whines.

 

“You can come when you’re done with the tea,” is the sharp reply, and Yuuri is definitely awake, and _cruel_ , and the most surprising and wonderful thing Viktor has ever had the pleasure of seeing.

 

He nods jerkily, drinks a little more to show his good will; Yuuri smiles a little, and swallows him down to the hilt, hand pressing on the fabric around his balls, and the noise he makes is high and needy, his back arching on the couch involuntarily.

 

Yuuri’s index finger taps his sac, and Viktor is quick to take more tea into his mouth - there isn’t much left, _thank god_ , because now Yuuri is sucking in earnest, bobbing up and down while his tongue works hungrily, sloppy noises that make his blood boil.

 

He has to really bite on the mug when Yuuri’s hand start distractedly massaging him through the sweatpants, like an afterthought, and he almost chokes on the last gulp in his haste to blurt out “I’m done, I’m done” which makes Yuuri laugh, the vibrations around his dick enough to make him see stars, spilling into Yuuri’s mouth with a sharp breath and a moan.

 

Yuuri slides him out slowly, obscenely, his glassy eyes pointed into his. The head dislodges with a pop, and Yuuri smiles leisurely, places a butterfly kiss on the tip and opens his mouth wide to show a blissed out Viktor, still clutching on the ceramic of the mug as if a lifeline, the cum pooling on his tongue.

 

Viktor’s eyes dilate, his jaw going slack, and Yuuri swallows, throat visibly working, then hunches back on the ball of his feet and gets up.

 

“Don’t wake me up before nine,” Yuuri says, licking his lips satisfiedly. When Viktor can’t manage a coherent reply, he turns and marches back into the bedroom without another word.

  


Viktor likes routines, and the quiet, and surprises too; but, most of all, he really, really likes Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the doc was literally "porny tea", just wanted everyone to know.  
> Scream @me on [tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) to make me write more questionable things!  
> Kudos and comments are the number of kisses that Yuuri will give to Viktor.  
> (I suck at titles but the pun is good)
> 
>  _Zvezdochka_ : little star.  
> 


End file.
